The construction of roadways, driveways, building sites, and related earth work often involves angle cuts. For example specific design requirements may include slopes upwardly at an angle with respect to the roadways, driveways, building sites, or related earth work to prevent the earth from sliding down onto the ground level(s).
Six-way angle and tilt bulldozers of the character previously described are presently used for this type of construction.
The bulldozer moldboard, also called blade, is mounted on the front of the bulldozer in such a manner that it is impossible to use other than in a horizontal angle with respect to the bulldozer. Thus, the design of the sloped areas often requires additional earth-moving equipment, consequently adding time and expense to total construction job.
It is desirable to provide the conventional six way hydraulic angle and tilt bulldozer mounted moldboard with a device which permits the operator to make angles and/or slopes in conjunction with the construction of roadways, driveways, building sites, and related earth work. The sloping attachement of the present invention provides a rugged and reliable design with emphasis in the design to meet the requirements and applications for interface compatability and versatility to fit all six way hydralic angle and tilt bulldozers.